


Blood For Power

by Moria



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bodily Fluids, F/F, Menstrual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a month, they met to fulfill a pact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood For Power

**Author's Note:**

> For the "bodily fluids" square.

She removed the rag after the sun had set, allowing her blood to trickle down her legs. Standing by her tall window, she studied the darkening skies for a sign, and when it had come in the manner of a red glint in the darkness accenting the silhouette of a bat, she slipped deeper into her room, discarded the long black robe, the anticipation riding in her as a quickened breath and heartbeat. 

Once a month, they met to fulfill a pact: an exchange of pleasure to pleasure, strength to strength from one mortal woman to an immortal goddess. She rested on her bed, drops of blood already staining the sheets, and her legs trembled slightly from the chill. 

The curtains of her window billowed as the lady appeared, tall and terrible in her great beauty. 

“Thuringwethil,” the woman greeted, smiling at seeing her lover at long last.

“Your scent, beloved,” she said, the words falling out of her lips as sweet poisoned honey, sending shivers down the mortal woman’s spine, “I could smell you from far beyond the mountain.” 

She regarded the mortal woman’s offering, the hunger and lust in her eyes; and wasting no time, she lunged at her lover, capturing her lips, the hungry kisses met with occasional brush against a fang, temptation to draw blood from her lips, but resisting; the woman had much to offer this month. 

Pulling herself away, Thuringwethil’s hunger turned towards lapping and suckling at the woman’s nipples hungrily as a long fingernail traced the smooth skin down to her mound, gently teasing her till her legs trembled and she felt close to her climax. Then resting her back, the vampire slid down to take in the scent of her before a tongue lapped at the blood around her entrance before plunging in a long tongue deep into her. Her lover’s offer was plentiful, the sharp metallic taste eliciting a response out of her own body. She rubbed herself against the mattress though her full pleasure came in drinking from the woman. In turn she wove her spell, passing a greater magic into her lover with her tongue and fingers, blood in exchange for power, power to forge and command stone to her whims, power to read minds of beasts. 

There was no need to harm the woman, who gave herself so freely with blood that otherwise would have been wasted. By the morrow the woman would wake up and be undisturbed by any more bleeding, traded for a magic to aid her in her own schemes. The pleasure, shared in their intimate union, oscillated between the two, and when the woman at last arched her back and cried out her climax, Thuringwethil too felt the waves cruise through her body. 

The woman sat up, panting, and smiled up at Thuringwethil as her eyes glowed bright with the new wave of power granted to her by the tall vampiristic woman. Thuringwethil gave the woman a deep kiss, the metallic taste of her flow still on her lips. Then she made for the tall windows, but not before turning back to look at her one more time. 

“Till we meet again, Lady Berúthiel,” Thuringwethil said before disappearing into the night.


End file.
